Knives last act
by fairyette
Summary: 5 Years after the battle with vash Knives is up to no good. (Finished!)
1. Knives last act

It's been nearly five years since the battle with Knives, and everything's been looking up from there. Meryl and Vash married and Milly moved in with them, Knives was checked into a hospital for a short time, and then into a high security prison.  
It took Vash 8 months working with the best scientists in all of gunsmoke to design a vault that could contain knives and cancel out his psychic powers, Vash was reluctant at first but he was necessary to complete the vault because he was the only one who knew the extent of Knives powers. So that was it, no more moving around looking for knives, just a quiet life with Meryl and Milly. But the Humanoid Typhoon can't stay out of trouble for long.....  
  
~~~  
  
Knives last act  
  
~~~  
  
"Ya know Vash the Stampede hasn't been in the news in a long time, maybe he's lost his touch." one man said to another at a local bar.  
  
"Well who said that's a bad thing?" came the others response.  
  
"Well we are fairly good with rifles our-self's wouldn't you say?"  
  
"Yeah, what is your point?"  
  
"We should go after him! $$60,000,000,000 would set us up for life!"  
  
"I don't know about you, but I ain't suicidal"  
  
"I'm not either, but 5 Years has got to have SOME impact on the guys gunmanship I think we can take him!"  
  
"If you want to, you go alone."  
  
"Fine I will! And you wont get any of the $$60 billion when I get back"  
  
"See you at the funeral, yours"  
  
And with that the one man went off, but little did he know he wasn't the only bounty hunter with that attitude, he wasn't even the most skilled. His name is Tom and he had know Idea the role he would play in the next few day's.  
  
~~~  
  
"Vash, would you ask Milly to come downstairs? Supper is ready!" Meryl asked.  
  
"Sure thing Hon!" Vash called back. It had been quite a while since they had eaten and Vash was sure Milly would be hungry. "Milly! Time to eat!" Vash stated as he poked his head into her room. She was sitting in front of a small shrine she had made out of Wolfwood's things, crying.  
  
"Be down in a sec" Milly said in a sad tone of voice.  
  
"You know we all miss him." Vash said coming over and sitting next to Milly. "It has been so long, Wolfwood wouldn't want you crying over him all the time."  
  
"I know" she took a pause to sniffle "but it's just so hard... there are so few men like you and him..."  
  
"I think after supper we should go out for pudding! That ought to cheer you up!"  
  
A smile went over Milly's face "But won't we be full from dinner?" she asked drying her tears.  
  
"Oh yeah.... guess I kind of forgot...."  
  
"NOW" came a loud scream from Meryl. They headed downstairs and started to eat. A little while after they started eating they heard gunfire from outside. They ran to the front door to see what was going on. In the center of the street stood Tom along with about 20-25 other bounty hunters, all looking for Vash.  
  
"If Vash the Stampede is in this city like the rumors say he is he should show himself NOW, I mean what's a ruthless killer like him got to lose anyways?" Tom remarked, and then started to laugh.  
  
"Do you think I should go?" Vash asked the girls as he was saying this.  
  
"I don't see a reason to, unless they threaten to hurt anyone" came Meryl's reply.  
  
"All of us have reason's to be here, we aren't after that stupid reward, you destroyed Some of our homes! As for rest of us we just never want to hear of you again. Do you know what its like to live on the streets?" one of the hunter's asked.  
  
"Well actually I am after the reward." Tom spoke up.  
  
"What??? You're too greedy, you deserve to die!" The man said pulling out his gun.  
  
"NO!" Vash yelled as he ran to the center of the crowd "I'm Vash! I'll give myself to you just don't hurt him!"  
  
"NO DON'T!!" both of the girls yelled, following.  
  
"HA! Don't even waste my time, it's obvious your not Vash... He wouldn't care to save a mans life, and you don't have his red coat that's the only thing persistent about him in ALL the rumors." It was true that Vash had abandoned the red coat after his last fight with his brother. "I don't know what connection you have with this man but maybe he was going to give you some of the money, in any case now you're BOTH going to die for being greedy."  
  
"Wow you speculate too much, haven't you ever heard of saving a mans life, just because it the right thing to do?"  
  
"You're just trying to cover your own a..." Just then His gun was shot out of his hand by Meryl.  
  
"With that attitude your worse than Mr. Vash is supposed to be!" Milly yelled.  
  
"There's no way that was worse then the Humanoid Typhoon!" the man said looking around, the other men were in agreement "and what do you mean is supposed to be?"  
  
"Mr. Vash would NEVER kill someone!"  
  
"And you would know this, how?"  
  
"I AM Vash" Vash came back "Never thought I'd actually have to convince someone......"  
  
"Well Vash or not your dieing!" came one of the men, and with that they all drew there guns. all except Tom.  
  
"RUN" Vash screamed as Milly and Meryl made a dash to there house. Vash grabbed Tom and made a run too.  
  
"Wow look at him dodge those bullets! do you think he really IS Vash?" one of the men said.  
  
"Whew, that was close... Anyways stranger I think you have a pretty good Idea who I am do you mind if I ask who you are?" a tiered and confused Vash asked.  
  
"You can call me Tom, but I have no Idea who you are, if you were Vash you simply would have killed them..."  
  
"Ut oh, looks like they are convinced you are worth $$60 billion, they just had a talk with the mayor, and above that most of the towns people have joined them!" came a distressed Meryl.  
  
"Just my luck... Hey how did you get teamed up with people who want to kill you?"  
  
"Well I was looking for tips on how to find Vash I heard that they were making an official team to extract him, no one ever told me anything about not getting any of the reward I just needed some, to feed my family for life.... never have to do odd jobs again!"  
  
"Well take this" Vash said as he went over to a drawer. He pulled out $$100,000 and threw it to Tom "that should hold your family for a little while"  
  
"Wow you must be pretty rich if you can just give away that much money"  
  
"Not really.... we like to help out when we can" after Vash was finished talking the black cat poked its head out of the drawer.  
  
"Come out, you cowards!" came voices from outside. Just then the phone rang.  
  
"Hello.....Oh No....NO!.....NO!!!!" Came Vash's response to the person on the other end of the line. Vash hangs up the phone "It's Knives, he's escaped...."  
  
"NO!" Came the girls  
  
"Who's Knives?"  
  
"You know all the rumors you've herd about the things I've done?" Tom nodded "We'll every time something I did made the news HE was controlling me, and that was his Idea of fun! Now he's going to want revenge...."  
  
"So you really ARE Vash... I don't suppose your going after him?"  
  
"I have to, but I want you to stay here."  
  
"To get killed by them?? no thank you! I'll help you with knives..."  
  
"Ok then, Meryl you and Milly stay here, but if you see ANYONE coming down the street you go to the safe house in the basement, after I helped with his prison I Knives proofed it too"  
  
"But what if he found a way around that, he did escape!"  
  
"lets pray to god he didn't... lets go" And with that Vash lead Tom to the doorway to the basement. There were only two things down there, the safe house Vash was speaking of, and an escape hatch. "this will take us to the other side of town, I have some Tomas's stored there, we can escape with them." They took the hatch to the Tomas's and rode to the next town, the bounty hunters didn't seem to notice.  
  
When they arrived it looked to be too late, they saw just about the whole town dead with no signs of Knives. All the buildings had been reduced to rubble, and the air reeked of blood. As they awed at the devastation they herd a voice.  
  
"Like my handy work, dear Brother? I think it needs just a few more decorations, your dead bodies!" said Knives who was standing on the only remaining building. "Or maybe not, maybe just these two!" and with that he picked up Milly and Meryl who he had tied up.  
  
"No! This is between you and me, leave them out of it!"  
  
"Then why did you bring him along" Knives retorted as he fired his gun at Toms feet. "Just between the two of us? you better leave... unless you want to end up like them." Knives motioned to the dead bodies and Tom started to walk away.  
  
"Sorry Vash but I can't die yet I have a wife and kids"  
  
"I don't blame you friend, I told you to stay in the first place." and Tom walked off.  
  
"Good so now I can get to killing you!" Knives said as he leaped of his perch and landed gracefully gun in hand he fired of a few shots, Vash dodging and eventually returning some. The fight continued much like it did 5 years ago but this time Vash didn't have Wolfwood's cross-weapon. Knives landed a good shot in Vash's leg and went in for the kill. "Any last words brother?"  
  
"Look-out!" but it was too late. Knives turned his head and was blown away by the brigade of bounty hunters, whom Vash had all but forgotten. Vash Stood up "No one has the right to take another's life, NO ONE!"  
  
"But that was Vash the Stampede, He is the only person who should be killed"  
  
"no one should be killed....." There was a funeral the only people who went were Vash Meryl and Milly, and the tone was a very sad one for them. The rest o the world was rejoicing because *Vash* was dead, Tom had told the bounty hunters Knives was Vash and everyone believed him after seeing the destruction of the city.  
  
"Meryl's pregnant?!? I'm going to be a father!" exclaimed Vash after Meryl got back from the hospital with the news.  
  
"No I've Got some thing to tell you Vash" Said Meryl "That day, when Knives died, He decided to Have some fun with us before you got there..... Your going to be an uncle...." 


	2. Return

Oh yeah last chapter I forgot the disclaimer thingy... anywho (I like that word) I DO own Trigun... and I lie a lot... ~~~ It has been 15 years since Vash's battle at the end of the anime, and 10 years since the last chapter. Knives son (read the last chapter) has grown into a young man. They had decided to name him Nicholas, after Milly's lost love. Speaking of Milly, she has moved on with her feelings about Wolfwood and has been dating around, yet her shrine to him still remains. ~~~  
  
Return  
  
~~~  
  
"Meryl do you think we should tell him... who his father is?" Vash asked his wife, as they lie in bed the night before Jay's 10th birthday. Jay had grown up without any knowledge of his father; for fear that he would take after him, and kill the spider to save the butterfly.  
  
"I think he is perfectly happy not knowing" Responded Meryl "and if we do tell him don't you think we should wait till he's a bit older?"  
  
"I think now would be as good a time as any, if we do tell him at all that is."  
  
"I guess your right, we'll tell him tomorrow, good night Vash."  
  
"Night Meryl." ~~~  
  
"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Dear Ja- y, happy birthday to you!" came Milly, Meryl, and Vash singing. He had only really gotten one important gift, the rest were toys that he would never use, for he felt childish using them. That one gift was his fathers Black pistol.  
  
"Son, we... we have something to tell you"  
  
"Yes mother?"  
  
"Your father... was Vash's brother, he was a killer and made Vash do all those things the stories are about... his name was Millions Knives, and he made that gun."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me this before? Were is he now, is he... he?" Meryl slowly nodded her head in agreement, and Jay became silent.  
  
"We didn't tell you before because we didn't think you could handle it, we can't force you to do anything but please don't become like your father... please" the room went silent for a moment.  
  
"Meow?" came the black cat, who popped out of one of Jays unopened gifts.  
  
"In any case I think we should go out for donuts and pudding!" came the lighthearted tone of Milly.  
  
"Donuts? Grate Idea!" Vash added.  
  
"I don't feel like it, I'm going up to my room" Said Jay as he headed up.  
  
~~~  
  
"I hope he's feeling better soon"  
  
"Me too Meryl, I have to teach him how to shoot his gun don't I!" Came Vash as he gave her the thumbs up.  
  
"That's not what I meant at all" Replied Meryl as she hung her head in disbelief of the comment. "What's the point? You haven't had to use yours since before he was born, why would you teach him?"  
  
"To uphold love and peace!" Vash gave his usual two finger love and peace sign. Just then Milly and Jay walked in.  
  
"Oh Hello Mr. Vash"  
  
"Hey mom, and Va.... I mean uncle Vash"  
  
"Hey, don't start with the uncle stuff; call me Vash like you always did. If you'd like I can take you out and show you how to use that gun of yours"  
  
"Yeah, I'd like that thanks Vash." Jay said as he and Vash left the house.  
  
"God I hope I'm doing the right thing by letting Vash teach Jay how to use that, He could be evil like his dad was."  
  
"I don't think Jay would ever do anything like Knives would have. He's just not that kind of person"  
  
"I hope your right"  
  
~~~  
  
"Ah, finally what a long ten years it has been!" Jay said after he was done shooting with Vash.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Retorted a very confused Vash.  
  
"Brother don't you recognize me?" A look of sheer horror crossed Vash's face "That's right I'm back! This small body will be a thorn in my side but it's much better than nothing"  
  
"K... Knives? H... how?"  
  
"You think I'd been training my mind for nothing? I have been dead for far too long!"  
  
"But, why possess Jay when you could have had a full grown body?"  
  
"What and be like the filth that calls itself humans? Not likely! Plus there are certain advantages that come with a plant body!"  
  
"Then take me instead! Leave Meryl's son out of this... You want your own child to die?"  
  
"Take you instead? The when do I get the pleasure of killing you? And my child serves the purpose of being my body! You think that I would have a child with a human for any other reason?"  
  
"Leave him, NOW!!!"  
  
"Make me!" With that a gun fight broke out. Meryl and Milly unaware of anything because they thought it was still practice. Vash quickly gained the upper hand. "Go on finish me! Oh wait you won't because *no one should ever take another's life!* Ha! Morals! Until next we meet!" and with that Knives stole Vash's Tomas and road off into the desert.  
  
~~~  
  
"Oh god Jay!" Meryl cried after hearing. "How could he do this to my poor sweet little Jay?"  
  
"You can't go after him Mr. Vash, he still is your Step-son, and your brother!" remarked Milly.  
(Note to self NEVER use that sentence again)  
  
"I have to; I hope you don't mind me using your Tomas. And Meryl, don't worry I'll bring Jay home safely.  
  
With those words Vash the Stampede road off into the sunset. 


	3. The Rejoicing

Authors note: this is a note from your author!  
  
~~~  
  
The Rejoicing  
  
~~~  
  
"Knives we finish this now!" Stated our Hero as he leaped off of his Thomas. But Vash didn't come unprepared he had learned some new tricks first, Psychic tricks.  
  
"Ha! You Die now!" Retorted Jay/Knives as he pulled out his pistol. "Draw your gun!"  
  
"Not yet, I'll come to that later." As Vash said this, the black cat scurried out from behind his Thomas.  
  
"Ha! You are more foolish than I thought! This will be easy even in this Childs body!" With that he fired off a warning shot towards his brother, which Vash easily avoided.  
  
"I'm sorry Knives, but I have to do this." When the Humanoid Typhoon said this, a white light emitted from his body "Goodbye brother." A tear drop formed in Vash's eye, the white light bust covering all the eye could see, and then Jay/Knives lifted from the ground.  
  
"W-What's happening" Knives asked, never to get a reply. From Jay's body and into the white abyss came two more lights one light blue, being Jay's soul and the other red being Kniveses. Vash lifted his gun and shot a signal bullet through the red mist scattering it. Jay's soul returned to his body and he fell unconscious. Vash picked him up, put him on the Thomas and they road home.  
  
~~~  
  
"To Mr. Vash!" Milly exclaimed as she raised her drink for a toast  
  
"To Vash!" Everyone Concurred.  
  
"I... I never want to have to use this again..." Vash said Ignoring his toast and taking his pistol from its holster "Meryl would you have them both destroyed... please. They have taken too many lives already... I can't have it on my conscience to have them take any more." He asked his wife handing her both the silver and the black gun his brother had created oh so long ago.  
  
Meryl just nodded her head in understanding and knowing what she had to do. She would take the guns to the gunsmith later to be melted down. What she didn't understand is how Vash could be so sad, had he really hoped his brother could come back without having to hurt someone? She looked to Vash for an answer, all she got was:  
  
"Meryl.... I Love you"  
  
~~~ Like it? Hate it? LEAVE FEEDBACK!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please!!!!! 


End file.
